Wild Temptations
by Frosted BlossomZ
Summary: Living in the Wild Wild West, Sakura is faced with idiots,a lovesick cowboy,and puny minded men. Scarred from her past, no man can cope with her coldness. What if a certain newcomer changes all that. What if he starts challenging her? Wat will she do? SS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, coz CLAMP does!!

Summary: Living in the Wild Wild West is tough for a 14 yr old girl, but knowing her father's dark secrets at a young age was another. Two years later, Sakura is left with a deep scar, and learnt not to trust men. A stunning cowboy tries to coax the ice cowgirl out of her coldness to no avail, until the new hunky cowboy arrives in town. Competition arises between Sakura and the new cowboy, from owning the most stunning horse to the best location for gold. What if Sakura's competitor can break through the coldness, will she be willing to give in her heart? Will she reveal her vulnerability?

Also, I would like to add that this story is quite OOC, so most character is OOC. There is no magic involved.

WARNING: A bit of swearing and a bit of violence, so be warned. If you don't like swearing or violence I suggest you don't read this chappie.

Sakura ran into her temporary home, and straight to Nadeshiko's bedroom.

"Ma!" cried Sakura, as she sat next to Nadeshiko's bed. Her emotions where in turmoil, as they rushed past her,

Nadeshiko sadly gazed up at her daughter, and slowly reached for her daughter's hand, and gripped it firmly.

"Please Sakura. Listen to what I have to say before you strangle your pa and regret it," she smiled rather mischievously. "I know your pa hasn't been the perfect pa for you, but you must let him live. That's my dying wish. Also, I want you to look after yourself and Tomoyo too. Be a good girl and I'll always look after you."

Nadeshiko breathed in and out with much difficultly, and Sakura knew her mother was going. Leaving her forever, and never coming back.

Sakura brushed the hair off her ma's ethereal face, and said softly, "You're not going anywhere you hear me?! You're ok, and we're going to be so happy mother."

Sakura saw her ma's eyes dulling, and hugged her ma's body to her own, trying to preserve her life, hoping she'll live longer.

"No Sakura. I'll always be here," Nadeshiko said hoarsely, while grabbing Sakura's hand in her own, and placing it over Sakura's heart.

"I'll be here always and forever," whispered Nadeshiko while closing her eyes, and smiling.

"No!" cried Sakura when she felt her ma's hand slip from her grip. "NO!!!"

She cried hysterically, and pulled her mother closer to her and buried her head into her mother's neck like she use to. When Sakura was a little girl, Nadeshiko would always hug her and let little Sakura bury her little head into her neck when she was upset. And her mother comforted her. Her mother couldn't do that anymore. Her heart tore in two, and the pain was too agonising to bear.

'He's going to pay dearly,' thought Sakura angrily, as she wiped away her tears.

Sakura laid Nadeshiko gently on the bed, and looked out the window. The room was mainly made up of timber. Timber walls, floors, bad and table. You get the picture. She pulled the soft cotton quilt up to her mother's neck, and heard the front door opening.

"Hey sweetie pie, where are you off to?" she heard a male voice call out.

"Come and get me!" teased a female voice.

Sakura stalked out of her room and saw her father chasing some whore from the local saloon. They were running about the living room, as Sakura grabber her revolver and loaded it.

'Some cheap whore can't replace my ma! But my bastard pa's getting the first and most painful punishment in his life. His first and his last.'

Sakura smirked and aimed for the roof and fired. The whore screamed and her pa looked at Sakura while his brain slowly processed what's happening.

"You little bitch. You good for nothing little tramp! Give me that revolver!" her pa bellowed as he strived over to Sakura, and tried to yank the revolver from her hand.

"Stop where you are pa," Sakura said, emphasising pa. "I wouldn't move if I was you."

"I gave you a home and an education what more do you want?!"

Sakura's anger bubbled dangerously. "What I want? Now you ask me what I want?! Are you insane you insensitive BASTARD! MA DIED! CAN YOU GIVE MA BACK TO ME?! NO, SO STOP FING AROUND!" yelled Sakura while aiming the gun at Zhung Ting. [[Ok this is very OOC. Let's just say Zhung Ting is Sakura's father. I couldn't make Fujitaka be that mean and cruel.]]

"Your ma died? When?" asked her father.

"No shit Sherlock. Where have you've been the last few days while ma was on her deathbed?" said Sakura sarcastically. Sakura pretended to think. "Wait don't answer that question. Allow me. Oh, you were fing around at the saloon and bring back this whore, and when ma needed you, you went and had FUN! She just died and YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HER!! Don't you agree that you deserve to die? Hmmm, yes I believe you do."

"Don't you dare! You know she can go and get the sheriff," retorted her father while flicking his thumb back to indicate the whore.

"Like she'll dare. I can kill both of you blindfolded. Don't you dare move whore or you'll get it. I'll kill you slowly and painfully, so I suggest you don't move."

The 'whore' didn't move and remained where she was fearing for her very life. The green eyed girl in front of her looked really scaring and after all she did have the gun. Bang, and she'll be dead as a door nail.

"Smart girl. Unfortunately I have a rather dense pa here. Maybe you can knock some sense into him," said Sakura while glancing at the 'other lady'. The 'other lady' glanced at her father then at the daughter.

Sakura's gaze never left her father, nor did her father's golden ones leave hers. Sakura had her mother's ethereal features and her beautiful sparkling green eyes.

"All men are the same daughter," said her pa while emphasising daughter. "Once they get tired of you they too will look for other women behind you back," her pa sneered at her.

"You're not my pa, and I ain't your little girl! From this day forward I'm a Kinomoto, not a Zhung!" [[Let's just say Zhung is the surname. Kinomoto will be Nadeshiko's maiden name.]]

With that, Sakura aimed for her pa's head without any emotion showing on her face. Her pa looked at her stunned then fell to the ground. The whore screamed and covered her eyes. Sakura loomed over her, and the whore looked up at the younger girl.

"Go now before I change my mind and kill you too. You pretend you saw nothing or I'll come and get you. I swear on my ma's grave I will," she said coldly while glaring at the older woman.

The whore ran out the door without hesitation and didn't turn back. Sakura slumped to the ground and cried. She just killed her own pa. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

'I'm a killer. I killed my own pa!!' thought Sakura, as she tried to hug herself.

'Get a grip Sakura!' Sakura ordered herself. 'He deserved it anyways. It's time to move on.'

She picked up the loaded revolver and put it in her pa's hand.

'At least I tried to aim for the side. I didn't do a bad job.' Sakura didn't really regret killing her father. She was so angry and bitter at the time that she didn't think twice, and now, her conscious is telling her she'll have to live with it.

"What is done it done," whispered Sakura, as the last tear fell from her eyes and landed on her pa's shirt. She walked out of her home into the bright sunlight, and headed for the church. She wanted her ma to have a proper burial, but she had to do the same for her pa too.

The white church loomed in front of her eyes as she walked towards the wooden doors.

"Anyone home?" she yelled as she opened the doors.

"How may I help you Sakura? Are you well?" the priest walked towards the 16 year old girl.

Sakura burst into tears anew and told the priest about her ma's sudden death, and her pa's "suicide". The priest agreed to have a proper burial for her parents, and all was arranged.

The day went by so fast, and Tomoyo came running to Sakura after the service.

"Oh my goodness Sakura are you alright? Sorry I wasn't there for you!" yelled Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I'm fine. You needed to be at the school, and don't worry about me. But I'm planning on moving, what do you think of it?"

Tomoyo looked at her and replied, "I'll love to."

All was arranged, and both girls would leave their hometown forever. They would leave it all behind, and Sakura hope nothing will bite her back in the butt for what she did.

"Where we heading Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as their cart bumped along the road. The Wild West outback wasn't too bad, just very dusty.

"South Tomoyo. I heard there was this pretty neat town there, how about it Tom?"

"Sure anywhere, Sakura. Anywhere," said Tomoyo while closing her eyes as sleep overtook her.

What did you think of the chappie? Too violent? It was a necessary part for Sakura. And you'll see why later in the story. In this story Zhung Ting was the pa (dad) of Sakura. I need to explain something. Zhung Ting wasn't really happy with his marriage and turned to the saloon ever since Sakura was a little girl. Sakura grew up knowing her father's bad habits, and cannot understand why Nadeshiko would go through so much pain. As you can see Sakura snapped when her ma died, so she killed her father. Oh and Sakura is 14 yrs old. I know it's kinda of odd for a girl her age to be handling guns, but Sakura is a smart girl.

Well I hope it cleared something up. I know this chappie was quite violent, and I didn't exactly enjoy typing it…but the rest of the story isn't going to be violent. Maybe just threatening people with the gun but that's it… I'm pretty sure. Ja ne for now! Plz leave a review..review…review…


	2. The Death of Me!

**Chapter 2: The Death of Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, coz CLAMP does! sniff sniff

Summary: _Living in the Wild Wild West is tough for a 14 yr old girl, but knowing her father's dark secrets at a young age was another. Two years later, Sakura is left with a deep scar, and learnt not to trust men. A stunning cowboy tries to coax the ice cowgirl out of her coldness to no avail, until the new hunky cowboy arrives in town. Competition arises between Sakura and the new cowboy, from owning the most stunning horse to the best location for gold. What if Sakura's competitor can break through the coldness, will she be willing to give in her heart? Will she reveal her vulnerability? _

Hey everyone…well it seems that not a lot of people are reviewing. I'm sure some of you enjoy this story, if not many, and I really hope you review as I want to know how this story is going. But if I'm not getting a lot of reviews that means you guys don't like it…so I don't know whether I'm wasting my time here or not. Just leave a review even a tiny one. I would like to thank the following pplz for reviewing! -

Missk:: I'm glad you love my story! I was uncertain whether pplz like it or not. Sakura will tell Tomoyo about Zhung's 'incident' eventually. All will be revealed in later chappies. Thanks for reviewing!-

SulliMike23:: I'm surprised! I didn't know Wild West setting is popular now. Maybe that explains about the amount of reviews…lolz. Thanks for reviewing! -

Lexi Aarons:: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story too. - I'm happy now hehehe. I'm glad Zhung is outta the way as well. He deserved it. Such a bad father figure! Lolz Thanks for reviewing! -

I'm glad peoples reviewed, even though it was only 3. Come on peoples! Leave a review, it will encourage me to write more.

¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤¤°¨··¨°¤

2 years later…

Sakura stood in front of the mirror while brushing her hair. She was still thinking about her reoccurring, horrible nightmare. A shudder raked through her body as the images of her shooting her father came back to her mind.

'NO! Go away! You're not part of my life anymore, you're nothing BUT A STUPID MEMORY!' Sakura mentally yelled, as she shook her head. Her hand dropped to her side as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Sakura breakfast is ready! Hurry down here!" yelled Rita. [[A.N: I won't use her Japanese name.]]

Unaware to Sakura, Rita popped her head around the door, just to see Sakura crying in front of the mirror.

"Goodness gracious Sakura! What are you crying about?" asked Rita, while handing her handkerchief to the crying girl. Rita has never seen Sakura cry before, as she is never shows any weakness.

"Just a horrible nightmare that I keep dreamin' about. I feel like such a kid crying over nothin'," replied Sakura, as she gratefully wiped away her tears.

Rita hugged her boarding house friend. "Would you care to tell me 'bout it. Not that I can help you, but you'll feel better."

"It's about my dead pa, that's all." Sakura wiped the last tears away and gently pulled away from her friend's embrace.

"I made your hanky all wet."

"It's ok. Not that I need to wash it now eh?" joked Rita.

"I guess not," said Sakura, smiling weakly.

"You better clean up or Tom out there is going to fussed over you," said Rita as she left Sakura to clean up.

Sakura sighed and bathed her face with a cold cloth, and straightened her shirt and trousers. She grabbed her leather hat, and walked downstairs.

"Sakura, you're finally here! Everyone's nearly finished breakfast, hurry up and eat! I need to go to the school, so goodbye everyone. It's time for me to hitch my skirts," said Tomoyo hurriedly, and she dashed out the door.

Sakura faintly smiled and greeted everyone, and sat beside Meiling. The only Chinese person in Texas. [[A.N: Is the Wild West in Texas? Sorry, it's just that I've never really studied America. I live in the country down under-Australia ]]

"You wouldn't believe a damn thing if I said my distant cousin is coming down here!" said Meiling, grinning at everyone.

"Is he Chinese too?" asked all the girls. They saw a portrait of the young handsome boy, and was eager to find out all details. Every little detail.

"He ain't Chinese. Well you could say a little bit. I don't know how I ended up knowing that cowboy!"

"When's he coming?" asked Mary, another boarding housemate. She looked at Meiling eagerly, wanting to be the first person to greet the hunky cowboy.

"I ain't know nothin' from that blasted boy! Tells me nothin'! You know what he said to me? He said 'Meiling, expect an unexpected visit from your old cousin. I'll drop by anytime.' That's all he said! How rude!" retorted Meiling angrily, but it was clear she adored her cousin.

"Well at least he's visiting you right? I'm pretty sure you miss him, and will be glad to see him again," said Sakura smiling.

"I envy you Meiling, because the person I want to see after these two years is dead," Sakura continued sadly, thinking about her dead ma.

Meiling hugged her new found friend. She never really got to know Sakura until she moved back to this boarding house a few months ago. She never expected to be received such a warm welcoming after coming back from China.

"It's ok. We'll all see your person one day, when we all become angel aye girls?" smiled Meiling. The other girls nodded their heads pitying the green eyed girl.

"Anyways, no time for me to ponder about the past, as I need to go to the stables and get that new black mare to be my horse," said Sakura, plonking her hat on her head. "See you!"

She still could hear the girls saying their goodbyes. The sunlight blinded her for a few seconds, as she blinked to readjust her eyesight to the bright light. What she saw coming towards her made her curse loudly.

"What a sight for sore eyes," said a masculine voice, while looking her up and down. The voice was husky, deep and heavy with 'cowboy' accent. The voice belonged to no other than…..

"Hiiragizawa! What are you doing here?" demanded a very red Sakura. Wether she was angry at him or blushing to see him he did not know. If he only knew better. If only.

"I heard that Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese am I right?" asked the blue haired boy.

'What does he know? Of course it means cherry blossom in Japanese but how did he know?' thought Sakura as she looked at him suspiciously.

She turned around and walked off leaving Eriol to look at her retreating back. Then she heard horse hooves pounding against the dirt road to keep up with her.

"You haven't answered my question sweetie pie," said the annoying voice.

"Go away Hiiragizawa! I don't have to answer your stupid questions. Why do you keep stalking me around like a wolf huh? Oopz my mistake, you are a wolf!" smirked Sakura, as she kept her gaze on the green foliage around her. She never really noticed the beautiful forest until now.

"You know why I've been "stalking" you as you put it. I want you to be my girl, cutie. Hasn't any cowboy been brave enough to ask you out?" teased Eriol, while making his horse trot beside the fuming girl.

"Real funny Hiiragizawa. Haven't you any gentleman manners, or are they to hard for your tiny brain to handle?" retorted Sakura, as she ran to the wooden stable. She wanted to get away from this creep, and she wanted to see Mrs Smith first. Mrs Smith had the mare ready for her.

Sakura knocked on the fly screen panting as Eriol hopped down from his horse.

"No need to get away from me so fast. Why are you running sweetie? Are you scared to fall for me?" murmured a voice beside her ear. His breath tickled her ear, and she shivered. She hated him, so much she could shoot him right this millisecond.

"Coming!" yelled a female voice inside the wooden house.

"Go away Hiiragizawa!" Sakura yelled at Eriol, while balling up her fists.

"Sakura! How nice to see you!" greeted Mrs Smith as she hugged the younger girl. Sensing that the young girl was angry from the colouring of her face, she told Sakura to go to the paddock first.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! Long time you've been around this place," smiled Mrs Smith.

"Yes ma'am. Just escorting Ms Kinomoto," replied Eriol, as he swept his hat off his head and bowed.

"How nice of you," said Mrs Smith. "You know Eriol, it's not very wise to upset Sakura. She's been through some tough times, and now isn't the right time to push her too far. It looks like she was about to wallop you a few moments ago. Just some friendly advice."

"Yes ma'am. I was hoping she would join me for lunch."

"Well I'll talk to young Sakura and you just tell me where you are meeting her and what time."

"Thank you very much Mrs Smith. How very kind of you. At the local restaurant around noon," said a grinning Eriol. [[A.N: Did they have restaurants? I fink they were called something else. If they are please tell me in your review. Fankies]]

"Very well Eriol. Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks ma'am. Must be on my way to attend to business. Good day to you," said Eriol as he left.

Unknown to both of them, Sakura was eavesdropping on their conversation, and she was fuming.

'How could Mrs Smith do this to me? I detest that moron to the very meaning of the word! I trusted her!' raged Sakura's mind.

Sakura composed herself, and kept her angry and tears in check. And sort out the mare she wanted. She spotted the black mare grazing in the middle of the paddock, and it looked serene against the green foliage that was behind it. Sakura grabbed herself a coil of rope and walked carefully and quietly into the paddock.

The mare lifted its head and stared at her with its coal coloured eyes. Sakura looked at the mare, and advanced towards it. The mare ran seeing Sakura was walking towards it, and reared when Sakura's rope went around its slender neck.

"Got you! Come to mama like a good girl," cooed Sakura, as she gently guided it towards her.

The mare looked frightened and was prancing, and nearly trampled on Sakura. Sakura determined to make this mare her own, tried to make it calm down. About an hour later, Sakura finally managed to get the mare to listen to her.

"See I told you I wouldn't hurt ya. Be a good girl and let's go home," said Sakura, while patting her most prized possession.

Sakura saw Mrs Smith looking and clapping. She smiled at Sakura and said, "I knew you can control the mare, and I'm glad to have let you have it. You really deserved it."

"Thanks," smiled Sakura, while guiding the mare out of the wooden paddock.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Eriol wants to lunch with you, and I said you would join him. How 'bout setting your differences and join him. He don't mean any harm sweetie, he just wants to befriend you."

"Befriend my ass," muttered Sakura.

"Did you say something Sakura?" asked Mrs Smith.

"No. Fine I'll go, but I won't promise nothin'. I'm only doing this for you Mrs Smith. Although you know that I'm not happy with this arrangement," Sakura grudgingly agreed.

"That's my Sakura. Now go get ready, and he'll be waiting for you around noon at the local restaurant. Probably the new fancy one," said Mrs Smith, she was practically beaming.

'High time our Sakura get saddled with a cowboy,' she thought smiling, as she saw Sakura riding off.

Sakura headed towards the school as the children get to go home early today. [[ I'm just making it up…]]

'Tomoyo can take my place. After all Tomoyo does have a little crush on that idiot,' thought Sakura, as she smiled at parents and children.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura yelled into the classroom.

"I'm behind you Sakura," flinched Tomoyo as she was really close to Sakura. She sweatdropped at Sakura, and Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Eh…sorry?" said Sakura as she scratched her head. Then Sakura composed herself, and put on a really sad look.

"I'm doomed Tomoyo! You have to help me!!" begged Sakura, while looking teary.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo, looking really concerned.

"Mrs Smith agreed that I'd lunch with Hiiragizawa without asking me first! What in the tarnation was she thinking?!"

"And how can I help you?" Tomoyo looked at her cousin. She knew her cousin never really like Eriol Hiiragizawa much, even though Eriol had taken much liking of her. Tomoyo inwardly sighed and looked at her cousin.

"Would you please, uplease/u go instead of me? I'm begging you! See, I'm on my knees," pleaded Sakura, going on her knees.

"Don't be silly Saku, go to the lunch. Maybe you'll find he isn't that bad after all," said Tomoyo as she glanced down at her cousin. She pulled Sakura up, and helped her to brush her pants.

"Isn't BAD?! God, he's the world's worst rash I'd ever known! If you think he isn't so BAD, why don't you go? Anyways, you seem to fancy 'the rash', so…" Sakura looked at her cousin cheekily, while Tomoyo blushed crimson.

"Who said I fancied him Saku?! Don't talk rubbish!"

"You're flustered," Sakura said bluntly. "I ain't going to lunch. For all I care he can fall off a mountain!"

Sakura could scream in frustration. 'Ah heck, I'm going,' she thought. 'Yups I'm going. Going home!'

"You don't me that Saku! Don't give me that look! Ok ok I'll go, but you owe me Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura kissed her couson on the cheek and rode off.

"What I do for you," sighed Tomoyo. Well, she does like that wild cowboy…

Eriol waited at the wooden table, and looked around nervously. Despite his outgoing behaviour in front of Sakura, he's so nervous on the inside. He has never seen such sparkling emerald eyes that light up when she sees Tomoyo or a beautiful horse. At times, he felt jealousy for her horse. He knew he was pushing his luck with her, but he can't help his desire for this rare beauty.

His attention reverted to the front of the room. There stood…Tomoyo. His gaze washed over her, as he took in her pale skin, amethyst eyes, dark hair and perfect curves. He gasped at the stunning beauty in front of him.

'It seems like it runs in the family,' smirked Eriol. His smirk faded as he felt his heart droop to the floor. 'But she isn't Sakura.'

Noticing a pair of eyes on her, Tomoyo gazed back at the person and found herself staring into a pair of cerulean eyes. She shivered as his gaze swept over her body. She felt naked, as if his eyes were undressing her.

Unable to withhold his strong gaze, she tore her eyes away from his, and took in her surroundings, while she walked towards him. The walls were furnished white, and wooden tables were spread around the room neatly. The large windows let in a lot of the sun light which illuminated Eriol's handsome features even further.

Tomoyo grew unsteady and felt herself squirm under his gaze. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, and she felt the heat escalate from her neck up.

As she approached the table, she held on to her dignity, and smiled. 'I will not let him have the pleasure of seeing me squirm and whither under his intense gaze!' she thought.

"Howdy Ms Daidouji! How are you this fine afternoon," greeted the cowboy. Eriol stood up and bowed to her, with his hat in his hand. He gallantly swept her to the sit opposite to him, and sat down.

"I'm quite well, thank you Mr Hiiragizawa. I'm afraid Sakura has some business she had to attend to, so I'm here…" said Tomoyo while she glanced uncertainly at Eriol.

"Ah, the cowgirl is too busy to spare some time for this cowboy," sighed Eriol. "She'll never forgive me."

"All in good time," said Tomoyo reassuringly. "I know my cousin. She's a tough one, but kind at heart. She'll understand one day."

"My heart and mind is mended with such kind words. Ms Daidouji, would you accompany me longer for lunch? Or is my cowboy behaviour too rough for such a gentle lady as yourself?" Eriol said with such remorse, Tomoyo couldn't resist to say farewell.

'How did he learn to say such charming words? He is a cowboy after all…unless he's not telling anyone about his past…' thought Tomoyo as she looked at the cowboy in front of her. 'He's damn too well mannered.'

'Well, I'm stuck with the cousin. My bull headed Sakura is avoiding me again. I want to avoid her cousin, but I just invited her to lunch. Stupid me.' Eriol thought bitterly.

It's not that he didn't like Tomoyo, it's just that…he's too into Sakura to notice anything special about Tomoyo. He likes the way Sakura's eyes sparkle when she is determine to beat him and get rid of his presence. The way she does this makes him want to bath himself in her presence, and want to hang around longer. Not that she let him. He sighed.

"Is something bothering you cowboy?" Tomoyo said rather teasingly.

Tomoyo's emotions and thoughts were in turmoil too. Her heart was beating faster and faster, like a racehorse. She felt something stir within her, something deep…something she didn't really understand. She felt her face heat up when she teased him. Just mentally smacked herself for being so outgoing.

"Nothing important," sighed Eriol dramatically.

"Can I help you?" asked Tomoyo. She looked at him and regretted her very action. She was pulled deep into his azure eyes, falling deeper…and deeper and even deeper. She inwardly sighed in happiness.

"Yes you can. But I shouldn't ask any favour of you. You're a gentle lady, unlike me. I should be doing honours for such ladies like you."

"Doesn't really matter. Friends help friends right? That is if you consider me a friend…" trailed Tomoyo.

"Of course I do!" said Eriol as he grabbed her hands from across the table. His large ones held her little ones. Tomoyo felt really hot now.

'Must be the weather…Yeah the weather…' thought Tomoyo as she shifted uncomfortably, but her hands were still in Eriol's firm grip.

Eriol gazed at Tomoyo until she looked up. Their gazes locked, and Eriol leaned forward on the table. She looked shyly down while his breath tickled her face.

"Tomoyo I must a favour. Will you…"

"-Yes?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and inwardly smiled. 'He's going to ask me out?'

"Will you ask Sakura if she'll meet me at the North Forest tonight?"

Tomoyo looked shocked. He's asking her to court Sakura for him. This isn't what she expected. And now her chest hurt, is she coming down with something? It's hurting pretty badly now, and she knew her tears was going to burst into tears anytime now.

"Umm…sure…I'll ask Sakura," whispered Tomoyo softly.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo! You just made me the happiest man alive!"

'And you sir, made me the saddest woman alive,' Tomoyo thought. She mumbled an excuse to Eriol and tried to flee the scene as fast as she could. Eriol hugged her and Tomoyo broke the embrace and ran off.

Tomoyo's tears flowed down her cheek, as she ran blindly through the town. Not caring where she was going, she just wanted to get away from him. The wind plucked at her gown and dust swirled around her, as if mocking her for her stupidity. She should've known Eriol will see her as only a friend, whilst he was ecstatic with her cousin.

Then, she heard distant a voice yelling out. She turned around and it was too late. She didn't see the horse carriage advance upon her, and with that Tomoyo met the darkness. Not caring whether she'll die or survive. All she wanted was peace.

F.B:: Well Eriol seemed to cause a lot of commotion in town. Is Tomoyo dead or dying? Who ran her over? Will Eriol and Sakura meet up? Is North Forest very errr…deserted? Will revenge arise? So many questions, yet so little answers. Wanna find out what's gonna happen? Read the next chappie…until then review please. All reviews are greatly appreciated. -


	3. New Acquaintances

**F.B:** Sorry for the extreme late update! I've lost my creativity and passion when my grandmother passed away a few months ago. It had a really big impact on me because I was really close to her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CCS!

I'm really to those who reviewed this story, and thanks for sticking by my story. I also deeply apologise, as I didn't update for over a year! You guys must want to kill me, so I made the chappie longer than I was planning it to beto compensate!

****

****

**Kit:** Thanks for the review!

**Lexi Aarons:** Thank you! Syaoran has finally made his appearance in this chappie.

**SulliMike23:** Thanks for the review!

**Wolfwarrior:** Thanks for answering my question! Now I'm not confused anymore. Lolz. Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeLover:** Well you have to read on to see if I make it E+S and S+T! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakuzha:** Thanks for reviewing and Syaoran makes his appearance!

Here's the chappie that you all are waiting for! Keep those reviews coming!

****

****

****

**New Acquaintances**

Tomoyo groaned, and her hand flew up to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Finally awake eh? I thought you were dead for sure!" a voice chuckled.

The solid surface bumped gently under her, and she groggily looked up at the voice.

A pair of amber eyes gazed at her curious ones, and he grinned.

"Where am I?" she managed to croak through her dry lips.

The cowboy just smiled, and tipped the mouth of a water skin to her dry lips. Her throat felt dry and her voice sounded very hoarse, as if she had stayed in the desert for too long.

His smiled grew wider when she choked on the water from drinking too quickly.

"You're in my coach. My friend and I are visiting my cousin," he explained, his deep voice captivated her very essence. She was intrigued that a stranger would even help her.

"What happened to me?" asked Tomoyo. Her own voice had finally got a lot more smoother, since the water nourished her parched throat.

"Ah," he looked sheepishly. "Ah, well…"

"Well, what?" she firmly asked. She really wanted to know why she was in the coach. Tomoyo started to rack her brains to remembered what happened before she blacked out.

Pain and sorrow filled her eyes, when she remembered how Eriol had asked her to ask Sakura to meet him **privately**.

'_Privately_. Eriol Hiiragizawa I WILL NOT forgive you this time!' she thought angrily.

"Never," she whispered feverishly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" the masculine voice asked.

"No, sorry. I was thinking," she meekly whispered in embarrassment that this handsome guy had caught her talking to herself.

He didn't seem fazed, as he continued on to explain Tomoyo's current condition.

"Well, you just appeared out of no where, and bam the horse's hoof nicked your head, and here you are," he grinned. He was quite charming, though his constant grinning did make you suspicious…

Tomoyo unconsciously touched her forehead to feel rough cotton bandage on her head.

"Oh," she murmured, and licked her lips.

She didn't notice that the amber eyed guy was looking at her mouth, and eyed her up and down.

'Quite beautiful I must say. Lovely woman figure, luscious wavy hair, and amethyst eyes. Porcelain skin…delicate hands…' trailed Syaoran's mind, as he forcefully swallowed the lump in his throat.

He didn't notice that he was leaning in to kiss those plump pink lips…

Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts until she felt warm breath tickle her face, especially her lips. She looked up to see this stranger leaning in to kiss her! When she thought for sure that his lips will crash onto hers, another masculine voice interrupted the moment.

"LI! We've arrived, and you may as well get your butt outta the coach and help me unload. Also, STOP flirting with the poor girl! She might as well live a short life with you breathing in all her air!" yelled the voice.

Crimson spread across Tomoyo's milky white skin, as she ducked her head to hide the blush.

The guy called Li mumbled an apology of sorts, and pushed the fabric aside. Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat when the sunlight illuminated Li's face more clearly.

His messy hair was the first thing that caught her attention. It was a **lovely** mess. It made her want to reach out and touch his dark oak coloured hair.

'Oh my,' thought Tomoyo when her gaze reached his eyes. Lovely amber eyes that sparkled in the sun, but now they held an annoyed glance that was shot into the other person's direction. She still continued to gaze at his face, as they travelled to his face as a whole.

'Chiselled face, with strong jaw bone, strong nose and well sculptured mouth.'

The breath that was held in her throat was finally released without her realising. She inwardly sighed in contentment, and let the sunlight caress her delicate skin. She didn't notice the other man until he said gruffly, "Are you just going to sit there all day and get burnt or are you gonna come in?"

Tomoyo felt her patience fray with this man. She couldn't stand rudeness in the male species, and prefer the gentlemen of the desert town.

She looked at him with open contempt and scrutinised his features. Ebony hair framed his face, and dark coloured irises. She couldn't decide whether they were black coals or a rather dark shade of a colour. She couldn't but notice his finely chiselled cheek bones, and his rather athletic body.

'Aren't I lucky to be in the presences of so many gentlemen today,' she thought sarcastically. 'Now I sound like Sakura.'

"So are ya getting off the coach or am I going to help you?" he asked. Tomoyo blinked a couple of times, and decided that she would get off the wooden coach instead of him helping her.

"I can get off myself, thank you very much," she said in a prissy voice.

Males weren't in her good books for today, no matter what.

"Very well _Miss_," the guy mocked her, and turned to walk into a hostel of some sorts. When he was about to walk through the door, he heard a soft cry, and saw dust floating around him lazily. Looking back he saw the girl crumpled in a heap on the floor.

Blowing out a frustrated sigh, he went to help her get up.

'I don't understand why Li can't just leave her to the locals. We don't even know where she lives, or who she is. She's such a burden!' thought Touya, as he bent down at Tomoyo's level.

Syaoran went to check in for two rooms for the three of them. The interior of the hostel was all made of wood, as well as the clerk's desk.

'Better than staying at the saloon. Meiling will have my head if I stayed at that place, and start yapping away my ear, like my ma.'

"Howdy, I would like two rooms for one week," said Syaoran.

"Yup. Just one week eh? There's a gold rush going on near one of those mountains. It'll take more than a week," smiled the clerk.

"Gold rush aye? Hmm. Hold on a sec, and I'll ask my partner," Syaoran said, and went to find Touya.

He found that Touya still haven't come in with the rest of their luggage, and looked outside to find Touya crouching in front of the pretty girl.

Bell tinkling again, Syaoran walked out into the dusty sunlight, and yelled, "If you're gonna be as slow as that, you might as well stay out there for the vultures to get ya."

"Tomoyo here's got an ankle sprain. Care to help me?" Touya yelled back.

"Who in the tarnation is Tomoyo!" said Syaoran, as he loomed over the pair.

"**_I'm_** Tomoyo!" Tomoyo managed to bit out, while suppressing the urge to cry out in pain.

"Oh," Syaoran looked embarrassed, and scratched his head. "Here lemme carry her you buffalo!" said Syaoran, as he bent down and picked Tomoyo up in bridal style.

"Me a buffalo! What in the tarnation ARE YOU are you then, Syaoran Li!" retorted Touya.

"A cowboy who helps out fair maidens such as you, sweet Tomoyo," winked Syaoran, as he pushed the door open with his foot. Touya followed behind grumbling.

"Touya, wanna stay longer than a week? There's a gold rush going on, and I thought it might be a good idea to stake out for a while ya know?" Syaoran went to explain.

Touya looked thoughtful with a slight frown dawning on his face. "How long Syaoran? Gotta find my lost cousin of some sorts. Heard she ran away to this town. I'm not too sure though…" he trailed off, looking quite upset.

"We'll find ya relative in time. How bout it Touya? She might be here in this town, and you can go find her. Got a portrait of her?"

"Naw. She's in me head. Perfect picture. She's a beautiful girl, with lovely green eyes as green as ma's emerald!" Touya was lost in his thoughts.

"Well then," Syaoran turned to the clerk and said, "Give us one month. How much do I owe you?"

…∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙…

Sakura wrote into her hard leather bound diary rather enthusiastically. She sighed as she dropped her pen on her bedspread and looked at her entry. The rain was tapping against the window with a constant rhythm, and she was feeling rather tired this 'fine' afternoon.

Tomoyo wasn't back either, which proves that everything went ok, and there was nothing to worry about. _Or maybe not._ A voice inside her head said.

Oh wouldn't Sakura like to punch Eriol in the face repeatedly for annoying her every damn day she sent foot in this place. But her cousin had to fall in love with the idiot, and she would never hurt Tomoyo, therefore Sakura cannot do what she wanted to do.

She clenched her fist in frustration and punched her pillow forcefully, making her bed groan in protest.

She sighed tiredly, and flopped onto her bed after she signed her journal entry, and hid her secret friend under the mattress. Cuddling the soft pillow, her constant swirling thoughts hypnotised her, she felt her eyelids growing heavier and closed leaving Sakura sleeping peacefully on her bed.

…∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙…

Tomoyo rubbed her painful ankle, and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. It hurt a lot, and Tomoyo has never injured anything until now. She was too stubborn to accept Touya's assistance.

Finally she was introduced to both males, and discovered what had happened. Then memories flooded back, and apologised profusely for troubling the two males with her presence.

"I'm glad to have met such an angel as yourself," flirted Syaoran, and smirked in response to Tomoyo's shyness. "Oh that reminds me," he said looking at Touya, "I've got some goods to get from the local store." Syaoran got up and winked at Tomoyo and disappeared out the door.

Tomoyo grimaced when Touya put his hand on her ankle, despite the fact that her foot was resting on a cushion. Syaoran had booked a lovely room for Tomoyo, with nice furniture, a rug and lovely big windows. It was magnificent compared to the boarding house that Tomoyo lived in.

Touya grabbed some cloth from one of the two trunks that were grouped on the floor.

He then in turn examined her foot, when he gently took off her shoe and socks. She could feel his slightly calloused hands gently twisted her foot left then right, causing soft cries to erupt from Tomoyo's mouth.

"You definitely sprained your ankle. Keep off it for a week or so, and don't take off the bandage unless I'm changing it or you're taking a bath,' Touya announced, and started to bind her ankle firmly.

Tomoyo groaned out loud in exasperation, causing Touya to sharply glance up at her. "If you don't want it to get better then you can walk on it!" he snapped at her, misinterpreting her loud groan.

She looked at him in surprise for his outburst, and saw that his back was facing towards her as he started to unpack his things from the many trunks.

'What in the tarnation is wrong with this cowboy! He's got anger problems, like he's an angry buffalo out to kill something or shall I say in this case, _someone_,' thought Tomoyo, as her gaze bore into his back.

Smoke bellowed out of Touya's ears, as he grabbed a few cotton shirts and leather breaches. His taunt muscles rippled under his sweat soaked shirt, as he stiffly walked across the room feeling Tomoyo's gaze bore into his back.

"I-I didn't m-mean to offend you," Tomoyo's soft voice stuttered, travelling through the thick, tense atmosphere. "I've got s-something to take care of at home. I j-just want to g-get home."

"I'm very grateful for both of you to look after me despite the fact that you didn't know me, and that you could've left me to the locals around that area," her voice strongly finished for her.

Touya felt guilt seep through his being, as this was the very thought that Touya was thinking of.

'_**I don't understand why Li can't just leave her to the locals. We don't even know where she lives, or who she is. She's such a burden!'**_

He cringed at the thought, and how hurtful his comment had been if he spoke it out loud. Touya was glad that he kept his opinions to himself, it prevented him from getting into trouble.

"It's our pleasure," he managed to mutter, as he put his clothes neatly in one of the drawers.

'Might as well keep her company, since her leg is in bad shape,' Touya thought, as he pushed the heavy, wooden drawer back in.

'_Is that the only reason why you want to be alone in a room with a beautiful girl such as Tomoyo?_' his mind teased. 'Yes,' he strongly said, but that didn't prove much. He was quite doubtful as to why he wanted to look after Tomoyo. It wasn't like she was crippled.

…∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙…

Syaoran lowered his leather hat to shade his eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"You might thought we've gone blind by now," he muttered under his breath as he carried some pick axes, ropes and other equipment to assist him and Touya in finding some sort of fortune.

Touya crossed his mind, and he thought how remorseful that cowboy really was. He was out to find himself a long lost relative, and Syaoran himself was trying to find a life. There was no specific reason why he allowed himself to help Touya to find his relative. Maybe it gave him a sense of direction that he lacked so much. He sorely wanted to get hitched one day with a girl that wasn't too girly and could stand up on her own two feet.

'But Tomoyo isn't like that is she? She's more reserved, yet stubborn with her own willpower, but can also be weak at times. Just like Touya,' Syaoran thought as he pushed through the hostel door.

…∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙…

Dread filled the air around him. Fear lurked in the shadowed corners, and the fire licked the logs in the fireplace, causing light to dance suspiciously surrounding him.

"Oh I'm so bloody stupid to not see that coming!" he said, as he slapped his forehead. "Sakura is going to have my head if Tomoyo doesn't come home tomorrow. Oh death is me!"

His lean figure paced the room, as his irregular breathing finally came to a standstill resulting in Eriol taking a deeper breath in to calm his nerves. He hasn't been this nervous since…since leaving home to a new destination. New life, new identity without constraints that came with his previous life.

He moaned and collapsed onto a wooden stool near the fireplace. Running his hands through his now messy blue hair, and his deep blue eyes expressed worries that are crossing his mind. His mother loved the colour of the sea, which was probably the sole reason that she married his father.

He snorted at the thought. 'That was the _only_ reason that she had married father.'

Putting his head into his hands, he thought of the numerous ways Sakura could kill him.

'Ah lovely Sakura. Eyes as green as the emerald that could make the Princesses envy the very colour that has captured my attention, skin as soft as silk that use to create my very clothes, pink flushed cheeks that remind me of a lovely rose that blooms in spring, creating a lovely aroma of sweetness.'

With thoughts of Sakura sailing across his mind, his eyes closed upon him in no time at all. Only thoughts of lovely Sakura.

…∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙……∙·¨°°°°¨·∙…

Lying on the soft mattress of the hostel, Tomoyo glanced at Touya's sleeping form on the makeshift bed that was placed next to the bed, just in case Tomoyo needed help.

Touya's long lean form stretched out on the white bed sheet, and his chest rising gently up and down with each breath he took.

'He looks so peaceful asleep, yet such a pensive man when awake,' sighed Tomoyo.

She bent over the bed and allowed her long slender finger trace Touya's strong jaw line, gently. She marvelled how strong it really was. Then her gaze travelled to his naked torso, which usually was covered by a shirt. By tonight was too hot to be wearing a cotton shirt. Tomoyo herself has to borrow one of Touya's shirts to act as a sleeping gown. Syaoran had offered his shirt, but Touya beat him to it.

Tomoyo had to cover her legs with the thin blanket because she felt too bare _naked_ without it. Anyways, when she did change into his shirt, she felt his gaze swept over her body. She didn't like that one bit.

Too caught up in her thoughts once again, she didn't know that her finger was travelling over Touya's hard body, and that she had woken him up in the process.

Touya closed his eyes, and try to steady his breathing so that Tomoyo wouldn't notice that he wasn't asleep. He had felt her curious exploration of his body, and was controlling himself not to break loose and do something stupid.

"Short tempered with a fiery personality, just like a bull. Yet you can be gentle and caring. Touya why do you confuse me so," whispered Tomoyo. "Why can't I seem to understand you? You are very different to Eriol. He was obvious, manipulative in his own way…"

He heard Tomoyo take a deep breath before forming her next sentence. "I could read him like a book. I could see his desire for Sakura. I **_knew_** that he liked her, not me. Yet I was stupid enough to follow my heart, and continue my infatuation." Up to this stage, Tomoyo's emotion overwhelmed her, and she sobbed brokenheartedly.

"I'm **_so STUPID_**!" she cried with her heart. He felt her finger went limp, not moving, not continuing its journey where it had stopped. Her finger was brushing softly against his cheek now.

Despite all, his own heart felt like it was ripped out. He knew the feeling of unrequited love, and he **hated** feeling this way. She reminded him of his own pain, and now he hated her for digging up the past.

Out of the blue, he felt her soft lips press against his nose gently.

'Like butterfly's wings,' mused Touya, yet shocked at the sudden action of affection.

"Thanks for listening Touya even though you must be sleeping and dreaming, and not hearing any of this," she murmured sleepily.

"But I feel so much better…" she trailed off.

Touya just stayed still until he could hear her soft even breathing. He sat up, leaning against the wooden wall pondering on what Tomoyo just told him. His skin felt like a trail of fire swept the surface of his skin where Tomoyo's touch had travelled.

He stood up and looked at Tomoyo's sleeping form which was still in the uncomfortable position where she had opened part of her heart to him.

Gently he rolled her over and straightened her up, pulling the blanket over her form.

Yawning, he slept in his uncomfortable bed with troubles thought of the past looming in his mind.

How was it? I rewrote this chappie three times till I was satisfied, but this chappie may not be good. Anyways, I can't wait till I hear your thoughts. Please be gentle if ya gonna flame me. Ja ne till next time!


	4. Denials, Denials and More Denials!

**Denials, Denials & More Denials!**

**_F.B:_**Yea I know I haven't update since foreva, and I'm so sorry! Coz I had yr 12 exams last year last yr of high school and I wanted to do well. So yea. Here is the chappie, and I'm so sorry! But I love all of u dearly who reviewed! I'm so grateful and happy:D

Gossip spread like wildfire through town. Oh, didn't Sakura believe that. She was now currently stuck in the present situation because of gossip. And if it wasn't for that good for nothing Hiiragizawa, she wouldn't be here. Nope, she'll be strangling that cowboy for making her life hell since she step foot into the town. Oh she can just imagine her fingers snaking around his neck.

'My fingers,' thought Sakura, flexing her fingers to prove her point, 'should be around Hiiragizawa's smooth, white round neck. Manly neck…very manly neck indeed…' Sakura's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, and her pupils dilated. 'Very manly neck? Tell me I'm not thinking that he's attractive! OMG!' Sakura banged her head on the wall.

This caused the sheriff to look her way. "If you're tryin' ta kill yaself, make sure you don't make a mess over there!" Pulling his hat back over his head, he continued to nap away. Only causing Sakura to bang her head harder on the wall.

'Just my day! Bad luck's been lacing through me life lately.' She groaned. Banging her head again to prove her point.

While Sakura was sitting pretty looking in the sheriff's office and banging her head, Eriol Hiiragizawa thanked the Heavens that he didn't die just yet. If Sakura would have succeeded in killing him, then he'll never be in her beautiful presence for the rest of his life. That would be hell for him. He sighed, as he pushed through the local Saloon doors, and stepped through the hazy mist of cigarette smoke, hanging lazily in the air, taking its precious time before it disappeared to goodness knows where.

Laughter and chatter filled the room and pushed against Eriol's ear in tough competition.

"Feelin' lonely cowboy?" a voice purred in his ear. Eriol glanced to his right, and smirked.

"Not any more," he replied. Any distraction will do to keep Sakura from evading his thoughts again.

Tomoyo sat watching both males debating what each wanted to do first.

"I'd say, give yourself a break cowboy! Go make a bit of a fortune and find ya cousin out. Ya life would be much easier aye?" Syaoran reasoned wit to the extremely irritated Touya.

"What would ya do if you lost your cousin!" he raged, "Would you still let 'em wait for ya to find 'em!"

"Hey, don't ya get mad at me, Touya! I did nothin' wrong buddy!" Syaoran said in defence. Calming himself, he tried to reason Touya again. "I tell ya, it's getting' tough around these times, and that ya bid ya time. Get a bit of a fortune to glamour ya cuz. Surprise her with a pretty dress or two. Live in ya own house. I'm not that selfish ya know. I've got family too."

That seemed to calm poor Touya a bit. Not seeing his cousin for years, and finally finding a lead to where she may be, gave him hope. Gave him something to look forward to, since everyone in his immediate family died. That is why this search is important. Is NECESSARY.

Sakura raged like a bull through the local saloon where the men liked to keep to themselves and to find 'women'. It didn't surprise any local males that this particular female stormed through the place, causing havoc.

Hearing catcalls and whoops surround her and deafening her ears with its abrupt blast, Sakura grabbed a pistol off one of the wooden desk and fired it to the ceiling above her.

"SHUT UP!" Immediately the whole place quietened down, leaving cigarette smoke to float lazily in the air and leaving a disgusting smell in Sakura's sensitive nose.

"Where in the tarnation is Eriol HIIRAGIZAWA!" yelled Sakura. She was furious with Eriol. She found the reason why her cousin didn't come home last night.

The bar tended stopped polishing a shot glass long enough to point to the top of the wooden staircase. Pointing the gun back at its owner, she placed it harmlessly on the table.

"Thanks," she muttered and stormed up the stairs. The whole room breathed out gratefully that Sakura Kinomoto did NOT tear the whole place apart. Who knew what she could do next. The last thing they heard about a local cowboy who catcalled at Miss Kinomoto was that he was extremely afraid of any missus who had emerald green eyes and honey brown hair. He thought Sakura Kinomoto was out to get him.

Stomping up the stairs, she pushed open all doors until she found one with Eriol Hiiragizawa in it. Disgusted that her cousin would fall in love with a man as despicable as him, made her skin crawl.

Stealing a kiss, Eriol turned around when the door banged open with such force, he was pretty sure the hinges were broken.

He saw a very angry Missus Kinomoto at the door, staring at him with such contempt that he wished that he could go and live in another country.

Curving his lips into a smile, "Ah Miss Sakura, what brings you into a man's lair?"

"I'm going to beat your punny little ass out of this country town and you'd wish you've never been born with what you have done to my cousin!"

"Now, now. That isn't very lady like. Let's talk over a shot of whiskey aye?"

"You get up, get dressed, and you," Sakura said pointing at the female, "get dressed, leave this room IMMEDIATELY!" The whore jumped, and pulled on her garments on in such a rush, that she forgot to lace up her dress.

"Are you going to observe me while I dress?" smirked Eriol.

Sakura's cheeks tinted and slammed the door behind her.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her for a full good seconds before the piano struck up and played a jolly good tune.

And to be continued whenever my muse would visit me…xp

And thanks to Star Sapphirex for actually inspiring me to write again…I finally updated this chappie! xD And a thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I really appreciate every one of them!


End file.
